


A Year Of Adventure

by JLDavenport



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLDavenport/pseuds/JLDavenport
Summary: As Yu's time in Inaba continues, the bonds he builds with those closest to him become deeper and deeper. And, as his relationships with the women closest to him grow, even more special events present themselves. A series of short vignettes showing days in Yu Narukami's life spent with each of the women in the Investigation Team.
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Margaret/Narukami Yu, Marie/Narukami Yu, Narukami Yu/Satonaka Chie, Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	A Year Of Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Something new this time! I’ve actually had some old ideas for Persona 4 percolating away since forever when I originally played it all those years ago, but after finally getting to play Golden when it was released on PC I got incredibly inspired to get something out. I knew I didn’t have the capacity to write a multi-chapter story that really deep-dived into all the characters and the relationships I enjoyed, but I thought I could challenge myself to write something far simpler, something heavy on Mise-en-scene, that just gave a basic setup for a premise, dived into the action and moved through things quickly, if I did that, I could get something for all the four girls of the Investigation Team. 
> 
> I made up some simple scenarios around a theme of public/outdoors/risky sex and I figured I could get it all written up in a weekend, maybe a week or so at worst.
> 
> Anyway, so a few weeks and almost 20k words later, that didn’t happen. OHWELL! It’s a little simpler than what I mostly write, and the sex scenes aren’t quite as detailed, but hopefully it makes for a fun read!

**A Year Of Adventure**

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**Rise’s Wrap Party**

10th October.

The sounds of Junes’ faded off dully into the distance and slowly the discordant hum of nearby human activity died down, as the so recently energised crowd began to ebb away.

After a week’s worth of frenzied effort, the Investigation Team’s impromptu concert had been a massive success, and their work had been rewarded with a show that had gone off without a hitch!

It had gone off, _mostly_ without a hitch.

It had gone off, _in large part_ , without any serious hitches.

It had gone off, _depending on your point of view_ , without any hitches worth worrying about.

It had finished, and everyone had seemed happy. Yu consoled himself with that thought, at least. It was a far happier thought than the far more pressing memory of him leaping from the stage and the crowd all moving away around him… Yusuke and Kanji had already limped away home, each nursing bruised egos and faces, thankfully the worst damage their abrupt stage dive had given Yu was to his pride. Teddie had left not long after, thankfully unhurt, but instead pulled back to his normal Junes mascot duties.

Which had left Yu as the only remaining male, and thus he’d been swiftly roped into helping put away their equipment to be collected later.

Really, it wasn’t a particularly onerous task. However, only a few minutes after they’d begun, Yukiko had realised she was late bringing groceries back to her inn, taking Chie with her to help carry them, and shortly after that Naoto had been called away on her own family business… which had left him where he was now, carrying the last few pieces of their instruments to the Junes backroom. All alone with Rise.

“Ahhh, Senpai~”

Carefully settling down the bass he’d been holding, Yu turned behind him to see the still famous idol leaning against the (now closed) storeroom door, a mischievous flush on her cheeks and a familiar devilish smile playing on her lips.

“That was fun wasn’t it? I was really worried we wouldn’t make it in time, how do you even put on a performance with just a week of practice!? Haha, but everyone did so well, it was really great!”

“Yeah,” he laughed, “Honestly, it still hasn’t completely sunken in. We’ve been so busy all this time, I was practicing till I fell asleep, so I haven’t even really thought about it, but it’s all a little unbelievable isn’t it? We really put on our own concert.”

“That’s not unbelievable to me at all, Senpai, I’ve done shows like this a hundred times!” Rise boasted back happily, tossing her hair with a laughter that filled the room and warmed his heart. Then, a moment later, she turned towards him again, chewing on her bottom lip and looking up towards him, “So, how was I? This was your first time seeing Risette in person wasn’t it? Were you proud to have such a cute idol as your girlfriend? Did you start getting possessive over all those other guys staring at me, even though you know I’m all yours alone, Senpai? …Hey… Did you fall in love with me all over again?”

“Of course,” he nodded, completely serious, “Every part of that. You were incredible! I was completely captivated! I had to keep myself from looking at you, or I knew I wouldn’t be able to concentrate on playing right.”

“A-Ah! S-Senpai!”

Rise’s hands flew to her face and her cheeks flushed a bright crimson under his honest praise. Her attempt at teasing him collapsed entirely into a (exceedingly cute) pout.

“Geeeeeez! How do you always say things like that so easily? Couldn’t you just be a little embarrassed? I can’t keep up with you at all, it’s like you’ve always just got me wrapped around your little finger… hah… well, I like it though… h-how yo-you’re always so open with me, and you’re always so nice to me…”

Yu smiled, he’d long since realised the easiest way to deal with Rise was to simply hold nothing back with her. She liked to tease him, but she always ended up getting flustered when he took her words seriously, “Well, we’re almost done here, so afterwards why don’t we fi-”

“Nnn, Senpai~” Rise interrupted with a sing-song voice, shaking her head and letting out a soft laugh, “You know I said it just now that it was your first time seeing Risette live… but it didn’t really feel like that. This time it was different to how it used to be when I was performing as her. I wasn’t being directed by my manager, there weren’t teams running the lights or the sounds, I didn’t spend hours with makeup or wardrobe, or working with a backup band… I was just like this- just wearing my school uniform, singing for everybody with my friends. Rather than Risette, it feels like it was just me, as Rise, on stage today.”

“Well, I don’t think anyone was disappointed.”

“Hehe… I’m just saying it feels different, you know? I said I’ve done this hundreds of times, but that was a lie… hanging out like this, practicing with my friends, all of us working together for a show like that, I’ve never done anything like this before.”

Rise’s smile rose once more, the flush on her cheeks almost glowing as her eyes sparkled with excitement. A devilish exhilaration mixing with a pure happiness.

“We worked so hard all week, and now it’s over… Senpai… My heart’s still racing, I can’t calm down…”

“Rise…”

Her hands shifted behind her back and the soft click of a door being locked echoed around the room.

“I know you’re probably really busy, Senpai… but can we play, just for a little while longer?”

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

“AH! NNGH! Senpai! Senpai! Ah! I love you! I love you, so much!”

Rise’s clear and enthusiastic passion was just as infectious as ever. Breathing hard and feeling his entire body thrumming happily in time with her own, Yu always had a hard time keeping himself under control when he was with her.

“Hhh- N, Not too loud!” he grunted, his own voice shaking against his own weakening restraint. The desire to simply drown in Rise was as overwhelming as ever, “D-Don’t let anyone hear us!”

“Haha, s-sorry! I can’t help it; you just always make me want to sing out! HhhhHHHHH, SENPAI! Aiinn! You’re too _good_ at this!”

As a part of her obligations as an idol, even in the love dramas Rise had starred in, she’d never so much as kissed anyone before arriving in Inaba. Every part of her life, her interactions, her messages to her fans and the entirety of her world had been about maintaining the ideal, virgin idol image.

But, regardless of what her academic reports might show, Rise was a girl who learned quickly, and she was a _very_ eager student whenever she was in his arms.

And now, just minutes after giving yet another show for yet another adoring crowd… that same pure, perfect idol was now in a Junes’ backroom, seated atop him with her panties around her ankle, shamelessly slamming herself down the full length of his cock! The brilliant singing voice that so many fans had been captivated by was now ringing out in depraved ecstasy, louder and wilder with each time his cockhead drove right up against her womb!

Thousands of men believed they loved Risette but Yu knew he loved Rise, and that she loved only him. It was a heady feeling, made even more intense by the wanton recklessness of their current situation. With Rise’s spritely personality and his own willingness to be dragged along with her ideas, it was hardly the first time they’d had sex in a risky location, but this was by far the most bold either of them had even been!

Even despite his words, Yu couldn’t keep his own voice from coming out each time he felt Rise’s pussy coiling happily around his cock, he moaned and gasped in time with her hips rolling and bouncing atop his lap as she drove herself along his length, and as his hips thrust eagerly up to meet her. If not for his forceful restraint, and Rise’s own presence of mind to keep one of her hands clamped tight over her mouth -at least partially muffling her delighted cries- they would have been discovered long ago.

“Oh no, Senpai, this is bad…” Rise moaned, burying her head in his shoulder, her entire body shivering against and around him as another peak rippled through her, “I-It’s too good… ev-even better than usual! I, I think I _really_ love having sex in my uniform!”

If he’d been able to focus on anything else but her right now, he would have laughed.

Despite her occasionally mischievous nature, Rise really was a truly good girl at heart. She was kind, she was honest, she paid respect to her elders and she was worried about disgracing her school uniform with such wanton acts… of course, given that her words were punctuated by her climax and the feeling of her pussy squeezing tight around every millimetre of his cock he wasn’t entirely convinced of her sincerity this time. For his part though, far from being worried about doing something like this in his uniform, the sight of Rise’s shirt tugged half open and her skirt rolled up over her (wonderfully round) hips as she bounced in his lap was one he knew would be gracing his dreams for many years to come.

“Y-Yeah,” he huffed a muted agreement, his breath racing even faster by the moment as the pleasure rushed ever hotter through him, and as Rise’s walls held him so wonderfully tight inside her, “I-It feels incredible!”

It always did.

Even if it was far from the main thing he loved about her, Rise’s body never failed to drive him absolutely wild. Even among the other incredibly beautiful women Yu had someone found himself surrounded by lately, she was unquestionably remarkable.

Rise’s hard-won idol’s physique left her feeling almost unbelievably light in his hands. So slender and so slight, there was no resistance at all from her when his hands took hold around her waist, there was nothing at all preventing him from picking her up and doing what they _both_ wanted, anytime he wished. And, even as eagerly as Rise always accepted him, she still remained so wonderfully, maddeningly tight around him, as if her entire body fell into his control and pulsed itself tight around his shaft. From the soft turn of her hips, to the generous curves of her chest, from the brightness of her smile, to the gentleness of her caresses, Yu knew he would forever be enthralled by her. As if he was wrapped tight around her little finger.

“A-Ah! Se-Senpai! Y-You’re getting close?” she panted, her words muddling as she felt his cock swell even thicker inside her and as her body throbbed hot in response, “G-G-Go ahead! NnNNNG! P-Please! …O-Ohah, b-but, but you can’t cum inside, okay?”

And yet, in contrast to her responsible words, Rise continued to drive herself down onto him, even more hungrily than ever, making absolutely now allowances for him to pull out. Rather, her thighs pressed even tighter around him, and her walls gripped him even more fiercely than ever. Increasing both her speed and ferocity did absolutely nothing to ease the strain of restraint burning through them both, and their previously muffled moans quickly filled the room as caution succumbed entirely to bliss!

“Rise!”

A month ago, Yu might have given credence to her words. But Yu was a fast learner, and in all the times and all the places he’d been intimate with Rise, one thing had forever remained abundantly clear; no matter how much they did it, how many condoms he filled, or how powerfully he made her scream… she would never be truly satisfied until-

“A-Ah! SennpAAIIIIII!”

-Until that greedy womb of hers was stuffed full with his cum.

Rise’s delight ran out like the crescendo to the song she’d been singing all this time, and Yu’s voice echoed along as his body shuddered under her, his cock twitching and pulsing against her deepest walls! Driven in forcefully all the way to the deepest, most sensitive depths of her pussy, he unloaded again and again, sending hot, thick ropes of seed crashing against her walls, flooding her womb, and staining her tight pussy entirely in his essence as she shivered, pulsed and trembled ecstatically around him.

“R-Rise… That…” Cumming inside a mega-star idol, right after she’d gotten finished with her latest show was a fantasy so far outside any possible scope of reality he’d even dreamed of. But, judging by the sweet, soft moans still echoing from her lips each time she felt him twitch inside her, and from the way her arms and legs were both locked forcefully tight around him, Yu guessed she’d found it just as exhilarating as he had, “That was amazing.”

“G-Geez! S-Senpai! You’re so naughty! I keep telling you, you can’t finish inside me like that!” Even as accomplished an actress as she was, Rise couldn’t even pretend to feign anger just yet, not with all the joyful happiness ringing through her words, “I won’t be able to be an idol anymore if you get me pregnant! Are you just trying to be greedy and keep me all to yourself!? I already promised I’d marry you, you know!”

Despite her words, Rise couldn’t keep from laughing happily as she slowly unclenched herself from around him, still making absolutely no movements to remove his cock from inside her. And, despite the worries she verbalised, he doubted anything would actually happen- the power of their Personas gave them the kind of strength necessary to fight truly ridiculous creatures within the TV world, and it also seemed to have given them some kind of greater control over their bodies. None of the Investigation Team had caught so much as a cold all year so far. Regardless of what she said, Yu didn’t think Rise could get pregnant unless she wanted to. And, if she did want to, he doubted anything in the world could prevent it.

“Ahh… wow… I’m not used to doing it like this… my legs are all worn out now… It’s easier when you’re on top.”

“Do you want to come back to my place then?”

“Hehe! You’re insatiable aren’t you, Senpai?”

That afternoon, Yu passed a long while with Rise.

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**Yukiko’s Apology**

31st October.

Sinking himself into a haze of decadent warmth, Yu breathed out a shuddering sigh, closing his eyes in instinctive delight.

Yes, he confirmed once again as he slid fully into the water, the Amagi hot-springs really were as impressive as they were touted.

The heat of the spring itself felt amazing, especially with the weather turning cooler as the year drew on. The ambience was in a world of its own, exactly the kind of refreshing, picturesque setting he’d always dreamed of from a prestigious countryside Inn. And the vista it offered, with a sweeping vantage over the entire Inaba region, gave the entire experience an enchanting charm. Leaning contentedly back against the smooth, stone edging, it felt as if he could simply relax, soak himself in the waters and let all his troubles seem to ebb away. 

…

It was just a shame that he’d had to get up first thing in the morning to actually get to experience any of this!

Checkout time at the Amagi Inn was in just a few hours and, while he would have preferred to sleep in while he had a chance, the thought of coming all the way to such a famous hot-spring’s Inn and not even getting to try out the springs was just too much a waste to consider.

“Ah well…”

Yu sighed again, even that minor tension slipping away under the comforting heat. Even if he hadn’t slept particularly well in that strange room, this was well worth getting up early for. And, as an added benefit, coming here this early seemed to mean he had the entire spring to himself, which was a truly luxurious sensation.

“Hhaa…”

Breathing out slowly, he closed his eyes, leaning his head back and relaxing completely, letting all the frustration from the previous night dwindle into nothing. His thoughts flowed slowly, and time passed for him like that in a warm, pleasant doze.

It was some unknowable time, and a few lazy laps walked around the pool later, that the now significantly more refreshed leader of the Investigation Team finally pulled himself from the comforting warmth and back out into the crisp morning air. Slinging his towel over his shoulder as the lingering heat shielded him from the chill, Yu could practically feel the satisfaction in his steps as his body woke back up and he made his way back towards the changing rooms.

“Eh!?”

And he was then immediately stopped in his tracks, right after sliding the door shut behind him and turning towards the shower section.

“Good morning, Yu-kun. I pray our springs were proved enjoyable for you.”  
“…Yukiko?”

Given how polite and proper Yukiko tended to be, especially with all the history of her family and their role, the image of the youngest Amagi kneeling politely and reservedly on the ground, to greet a customer was not a difficult one to imagine.

The thought of her doing that _in the baths_ and _while completely naked_ , absolutely was!

And yet, even after he blinked, that image persisted. There before him, keeling gracefully and beautifully on the humid wooden floor of the men’s changing rooms, was the heir to the Amagi Inn herself.

Finishing her greeting, she slid her hands to the ground before bowing over until her forehead was nearly touching the floor. _‘W-Wow!’_ If there had been any part of Yu still in a lethargic doze, it was immediately awakened now! Aside from being an almost breath-taking sight to be greeted in such a way, it also gave him a full view along every inch of Yukiko’s perfect, creamy white skin, the beautifully feminine curve of her hips, the slender grace of her arms and legs, right to the soft bounce of her modest breasts as she slid back up to a seated position, still on her knees before him.

As befitting the role she seemed to be playing, her face was the very model of composure, if not for the furious blush that even she couldn’t keep from blazing red across her cheeks, or the tremor he could see in her hands, Yu would have thought she was somehow completely unaffected. Although, considering he was standing just a metre away from her, fully on display himself, that would have been a rather discouraging thought. Instead, he understood, Yukiko would never even consider doing something like this normally, greeting him in such an elaborate fashion and doing so while just as naked as he was, it would have sounded crazy to her, possibly almost disrespectful to the Inn itself. He understood instantly, she was really pushing herself here, she was doing something like this, for his sake.

“It’s the men’s bathing time now.”

But even as he understood it, he was still too shocked to give a proper reply, instead blurting out the first thing that had come to mind, as if this could possibly be some kind of misunderstanding! It was a given where his mind ended up as it reeled in surprise, after last night’s experience he’d double and then triple checked it!

After seeing that unpleasant exchange with the journalists so many weeks ago, he knew for a fact that this wasn’t a service the Amagi Inn provided, this wasn’t even something that Yukiko had provided _him_ before!

“Actually,” Yukiko corrected smoothly, just a slight hitch in her voice betraying her own excitement as she looked back up towards him, “The pools are closed right now… for _service._ ”

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

Leaning back and squeezing his eyes shut for a moment, a quiver ran through Yu’s voice as he groaned aloud.

His legs shook and his breath raced, but his gaze remained fixed on the sight of his girlfriend’s tongue sliding slowly up along the full length of his cock.

“Ahh-haaa, Yukiko…” staring at the contrast his shaft made, laid out fully atop the Amagi heir’s face, against her perfect white skin and beautifully flushed cheeks, Yu knew better than to look the gift horse in the mouth. But even so, he couldn’t help but wonder, “What brought this on?”

She was never usually this bold! No matter how enthusiastically wild Yukiko sometimes got when they were alone; in all the time they’d been together, from the night she’d given him her virginity, through all the months since, she’d always been far too shy to ever so much as let him kiss her outside the privacy of his room. And now, here she was, out in the open of her family inn, with her tongue tracing slowly up and down his length in a way that was leaving his legs shaking? He could barely believe his eyes!

“Oh!” blinking back at him, as if jolted from away from her own dizzy admiration of his cock at the question, Yukiko’s eyes went wide and her mouth pursed into a tight o, “Ah! S-Sorry, I got so excited, I forgot to say anything, didn’t I? This is, - er, that is, Yu-kun, I wanted to apologise.”

“Apologise?”

“Yes. For last night, mnnh, a-and for the room you had to stay in.”

Yukiko’s words were soft and serene, a wonderful contrast to the heat of her lips dragging affectionate kisses up along his shaft.

“Mixing up the times was an honest mistake; we’ve only changed the schedule recently and I forgot. And that was the only room I could arrange on such short notice… b-but… but even so… that wasn’t the impression I wanted you to have of our Inn.”

Pressing a soft kiss into the head of his cock, her hands glided smoothly up along his length as she turned her eyes up towards him, an open and bashful breaking through both her composed façade and her bold actions.

“You’re the first boyfriend I’ve ever had, a-and the only boy I’ve ever brought h-home with me… I, I wanted it to be a good memory for you, I wanted you to see why I wanted to protect this place… So, I thought I’d make sure that, at least this morning, you got to try our springs, and I wanted to apologise.”

“Yukiko, c’mon… you don’t need tooooOOHH!”

Yu’s attempted to reply quickly devolved into a low groan as his girlfriend suddenly dipped forward, wrapping her lips securely around his cockhead and swallowing several inches of his length in a single movement. Groaning in delighted appreciation, his hands clung instinctively to the back of her head and his whole body shivered once again as her tongue slid expertly along his undercarriage and as she began bobbing her lips up and down his shaft. Moaning lightly as she moved into action, Yukiko drew him easily into her throat, deeper and deeper with each time her mouth slid up along his cock, teasing him in exactly the way she knew never failed to drive him crazy!

Her point was very clearly made, and Yu was reminded immediately of his earlier understanding- this was _not_ a time to question things, this was a time to savour the warm bathhouse heat, the beautiful dawn-crested morning through the windows, and more importantly of all, the intensely powerful sensation of Yukiko’s lips working their way confidently up and down his cock!

“Th-That’s good!”

He could almost hear the happy giggle vibrating through her, and subsequently through his length in response to his praise. Her tongue slid around his cock as her mouth continued working up and down the shaft, and the room filled softly with the sounds of his pleasure mixing with her audible gulps. And, Yu thought, judging by the way her hands moved to his hips and how desperately she’d begun clinging to him as her tempo increased, she was clearly just as excited right now as he was.

Soon, Yukiko’s lips were pressed into a depraved and deeply affectionate kiss into his waist, around the base of his cock, the with the rest of his length sheathed wonderfully down her throat. His lips parted in a sharp gasp, and she matched it with a lewd moan of her own as she began sliding all the way back up along his cock. She held him like that for just a moment, just barely long enough for each of them to catch their breaths, before throwing herself back into action, this time smoothly swallowing his entire cock in one eager movement! Then again! And again! Leaving Yu gripping desperately tight to the back of her head, his hips rocking instinctively forward and the sounds of her lust echoing loud around the room!

“Y-Yukiko!”

The perfect, composed and pure image of the Inn’s heiress collapsed entirely as the her black-hair bounced excitedly with her eager motions, as her tongue teased along the full length of his cock, and as Yu was swiftly overwhelmed with the pleasure of Yukiko Amagi’s _service_.

If he hadn’t already loved her as deeply as he did, then seeing her kneeling so politely before him, feeling her hands so firmly around his waist and marvelling in the sensation of her not just simply sucking his cock, but unabashedly _adoring_ it, would have surely left Yu absolutely head over heels for her. As it was, it simply reminded him of what an incredible girlfriend he’d found in this quiet, countryside town.

Even just from her first few clumsy and tentative attempts in his room, Yukiko had always been a surprisingly fast learner. She pressed him for details about what he liked or which things she did that he enjoyed the most, and she paid careful attention to his reactions the entire time- whether it was simply another facet of the curious nature she sometimes showed, or simply an aspect of the lifetime of service she’d been trained at since a young age, she’d quickly proven herself wonderfully adept at leading him to the couch in his room and then making the hours pass by in a whirl (something he always made sure to pay back when he carried her to the futon). But even with all the months they’d been together, never had her tender ministrations ever been _this_ intense!

Yu could only assume the risky nature of their current location was affecting them both, but whatever the cause, this was full blown Amagi Service, par excellence, and it was offered solely and exclusively to him! It was too good! Within just a few minutes, his breath was coming in ragged pants, his legs were shaking, and his cock was pulsing desperately within the tight confines of Yukiko’s throat!

“Ngh!”

“Ah!”

Yukiko reacted immediately to his straining tension. Slipping backwards, her lips broke away from his cockhead for the first time in what felt like an eternity, but thankfully Yu was saved from a wail of despair by the feeling of her hands replacing it in the next moment. Her fingers linked gently around his girth, holding him securely with her soft touch, and pumping gracefully up along his shaft, keeping him right near his edge.

“You’re close, right? Go ahead!” she beamed up excitedly, visibly delighted by the sight of his pleasure, “Whatever you want! You can cum on my face! Or I can swallow it!”

So saying, her lips wrapped back around his shaft once more and she swallowed it again in a single, smooth movement, until her lips were pressing an adoring kiss against his waist, and her tongue was sliding back and forth around the base of his length. This time however, Yukiko relaxed entirely against him, making an unmissable point of leaving everything up to him, the final act of her service, to provide whatever it was the man she loved wanted from her!

Of course, any pretences Yu might have had about control were long since abandoned!

His vision flashed white and his hips thrust forward instinctively in response, grabbing firmly onto Yukiko’s head he thrust his cock greedily into the heiresses’ mouth as she trembled happily beneath him! One of her hands slipped from around his waist and down between her legs as Yu’s length throbbed even thicker inside her throat, as he pushed himself right to his limits, driving into her with full heavy thrusts, feeling her tongue rolling around him all the while!

His toes curled and a wild shudder ran up the full length of his body as his release thundered out, with a shout Yu couldn’t even attempt to restrain!

“MmmMMMMPHNNN!”

Yukiko’s offer was an incredible one, and just as unimaginably bold as everything else she’d done this morning… but even so, everything ended the way it usually did, with _both_!

Having spent so much time with the rest of the Investigation Team yesterday, he hadn’t had any time for himself at all, so this was his first release for almost two days. Holding onto her head, he drove himself forwards one final time before shooting out rope after thick, viscous rope directly down her throat!

Despite Yukiko’s valiant (and very eager) attempt, the huge rush of release was far more than she could possibly handle, leaving the young girl reeling back out of his grip, her cheeks immediately stuffed full with his essence, and then -a half moment later- almost the full length of her beautiful face painted white with heavy strands of cum! Falling from between her lips, Yu’s cock twitched wildly in the air, just barely in front of her, leaving long, full strands of his seed splattered across her forehead, to her cheeks, and trailing down to her chin.

The famously cold and composed Amagi heiress was nowhere to be seen, instead kneeling before him, with her innocent-seeming face covered thick in his load, her cheeks painted wantonly red with lust and her throat bulging heavily as she swallowed every last drop of seed he’d left within her mouth, was Yu’s lover, a woman who’d just brought herself to orgasm at the same time as getting her boyfriend off.

A warm smile passed shared between them as they each staggered under the dizzying aftershocks of such intense pleasure.

“Ah…ahhhnnnn…” Yukiko sighed, some moments later, after finally swallowing down the remainder of the load, and licking the rest up from her fingers as she wiped herself clean, “That was wonderful. Thank you, Yu-kun.”

He staggered slightly his breath still coming fast after such an intense release, “I feel like I should be thanking you…”

“Mmm,” chewing on her bottom lip, she squirmed in place, her eyes shining now bright with exhilaration, “This is bad… I’m all excited now…”

He could hardly say he was any difference, looking back over his shoulder, he nodded out towards the open-air section behind them, “Well then, why don’t we take some time an-”

“No… we can’t… I want to, but if I leave the pools shut any longer than this, someone will notice. They were already a little surprised I volunteered to clean them this early, when I’m not even working…”

Reality sank in, “Ah, right.” He nodded, forcing himself calm. He’d almost let himself get carried away there, thankfully Yukiko was as reliable as ever.

“Hey… are you busy tonight? I should be able to get away later so… so w-would it be okay if I came around to your place?”

Her eyes flashed once more, and he could feel himself responding instinctively, matching her excitement. How could he not when Yukiko was taking the initiative like this?

“Oh! And hey, why don’t I bring Chie too? She was really guilty about what happened last night too, I’m sure she’ll want to _apologise_ as well!”

That night, Yu passed a long while with Yukiko.

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**Chie’s Exam Prep**

3rd December.

“Oh? Chie?”

“Ah, Yu-kun! There you are! Geez, this fog’s gotten so thick, I almost missed you there.”

“Yeah, I almost walked right past you… it’s rare to see you heading to school this early.”

Especially considering this was the last day of their end of year exams. It was possible she was heading there early to brush up on her last minute revision like he was but that seemed a little unlikely, whenever he’d tried to help her study in the past, she’d always spent more time either on or under the table than sitting at it. Although, that was probably just as much his fault.

“H-Hey don’t say it like that! Couldn’t you just say, ‘Good Morning’?”

“Hah, _good morning_ , Chie. You look beautiful today, what a great thing to see first thing in the morning, I feel wide awake now.”

“A-A-Ah!”

“Were you waiting for me?”

“U-Um, well, er, I… Ahah, y-yeah, I guess I was?”

She paused, scratching her head and looking away, surprisingly embarrassed.

“I didn’t really plan it out or anything, I’m not trying to, to you know, take up your time or anything… I just thought, well, you’re always so serious about exams- Ah! Which is a good thing, of course! It’s just that it feels like I haven’t seen you much all week… s-so, I thought it’d be nice if we could walk to school together?”

“I’m sorry. I should have paid more attention; I didn’t realise I was making you feel lonely.”

“I wasn’t lonely! I was ju-Ah… your hand… it’s really warm, hehe.”

…

“Geez… the fog’s thicker than ever in the mornings, huh? Is… is that the crossing? I can barely see anything like this.”

“Don’t worry. I know where I’m going.”

“Heh, you’re always reliable, aren’t you?”

…

“Ah, er… Yu-kun? Are you sure this is right? Shouldn’t we have turned back there?”

…

“O-Oh, it’s a little narrow here? Huh, wait… isn’t this the alley behind the shopping district? What’re we doing here?”

“Er, ah, is this a shortcut or something? Ah! Hah? Ehehe, geez, it really is narrow huh, you’re even bumping into me now? You can’t see properly either, can yo-Ah! Ahuah!?”

“Y-Yu-Yu-kun!? Wait! Wait! Time, time out! Th-That was totally on purpose! Just where do, nhhh, do you, hhhaaa, do you think you’re touching?”

“Stop it! You can’t, w-we’re still… nghh, still… still in public! He-Hey, don’t just pull that do-hhhhaa!”

“Mmmphha, hhhaa, nnnghh, th-that’s really good! Nhnnn… _Yu-kun_ …”

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

“Hhnaa, this is bad, w-we really shouldn’t be… hhhaa, Yu-kun, we can’t do this here, nnhAH! I-It’s crazy!”

Contrary to her words, Chie had given absolutely no resistance to him bending her over against the nearby ally wall, and had wriggled her hips just as helpfully as after he’d flipped up her skirt, to assist him in dragging her spats down her legs. A task that only served to undermine her words even more when not even the thick fog surrounding them could possibly hide the way the tight material was sticking to her thighs, slicked wet with her arousal.

And, of course, in spite of her complaints, Chie’s pussy was coiling around his cock even more urgently than ever, as if so desperate to hold him inside her that she couldn’t bear the thought of letting him go. Her hips were swinging back against his every thrust, her body was shivering happily against and around him, and she was moaning out barely stifled, unmistakably blissful yelps, louder and more wantonly with every time his cock drove through her incredibly tight walls!

“Th-That’s no good, Chie,” Yu scolded, punctuating his words with a teasing slap on her exposed ass, drawing an even more lustful yelp from his girlfriend as her body shuddered in delight, “You’ve got to keep your voice down, or someone’s going to hear us!”

“Do-Don’t, don’t say that!” she wailed, making some minor effort to clench down on her gasps, but absolutely no effort to slow the way her waist pushed happily back in time against his thrust, I, nnghh, you, you, you know I can’t help it when we’re like this! I-It feels too good!”

As if answering her words, his cock pushed again right through to the deepest recesses of her pussy, stretching Chie’s most sensitive walls tight around him right as she finished speaking. Crying out aloud as she was driven right to her tiptoes from the force of his thrust, Chie crashed wildly through yet another orgasm, and Yu found himself unable to hold back his own gasp as her tunnel pulsed even hotter, and even hungrier around his length in return.

“Ngh, y-you’re really sensitive today, huh? Did you miss me that badly? Shouldn’t you have been focussed on your exams, have you just been waiting for this all week?”

“Y-Yes! Yes! I, I’m sorry, nghhh! I’ve been lonely, nhhhaa! I-I didn’t want to be a bo-bother, b-but, I kept hoping, you’d invite me home every time we finished an exams! I th-thought we could… we could… th-that you would _fuck me_ to celebrate!”

If he hadn’t already been smiling so happily just from getting to spend time with her like this, hearing such an open admission from her, as well as her overly sweet embarrassment, would have left Yu grinning from ear to ear. As it was, it just made him take an even firmer hold on her hips and drive several more delighted moans from her.

“You really are far too cute, Chie! I’m so lucky to have you! I really, really love you!”

“A-A-A-Ahhh, Ahh! Y-Y-Yu-kun!”

Her answer came in an only barely restrained scream, stammered out between gasps and her entire body seemed to tremble happily in response. Even with her facing away from him like she was, he could still easily see her face blushing red right to the tips of her ears, and not from lust alone.

She really was far too cute!

Doing something like this was bold, even for him. He had to imagine that he was being spurred on at least partially by the thick fog that had recently enveloped Inaba, with the wall of mist all around you it was easy to feel as if the rest of the world didn’t exist, it was harder to worry about what other people might think or react when you could barely even see them. And right now, about the only thing he could make out around him was the sight of his beloved girlfriend going crazy on his cock!

He could see the bob of Chie’s messy brown hair tossing back and forth as she shook her head with each of his thrusts.

He could see the curve of Chie’s soft feminine hips, the bounce and shake of her notably round ass and the creamy white complexion of her well sculpted legs- all quivering in delight, and all pushing back against him with each time his cock drove forwards through her depths, leaving every last millimetre of her pussy wrapped blissfully around him in a tight binding.

But everything beyond that was lost in the haze. Occasionally he could hear the hum of a car, or scooter passing by, or the distant sounds of footsteps, snippets of conversations some held far away from them. Right now, even as the small town of Inaba woke up around them, it all felt far away, and muted entirely against the barrier of fog.

Right now, it felt as if there was just the two of them here, alone in their private world.

“H-Hey… Yu-kun, I-I, HHNN!” Chie panted, her breath rasping weakly as her body surged again and again through increasingly powerful orgasms. Clenching her teeth to bite back her moans, it took another minute for her to force the words out, “It’s, it’s too intense like this! I’m going crazy! I can’t, HAAAA! I can-can’t…”

A week of restraint coupled with the exhilaration of knowing they were doing something so reckless just meters away from any passing pedestrians was clearly having a powerful effect on the martial artist. Even as happily submissive as she liked to be when in his arms, Chie was climaxing even more readily than usual, to the point her legs were shaking almost ready to give out, and her hands were not so much holding onto the wall before her but simply bracing her weakly against it!

If not for the increasing force of his cock driving into her. If not for how much Yu had missed her as-well and his eager desire to sheathe himself into the woman he loved (again and again and again…), she would have already slumped to the ground.

“Y-Yeah… You feel amazing!” he grunted, his own words caught just the same under a fast-rising wave of pleasure, “I’m… almost…”

Of course, everything that was driving her crazy was affecting him just as much. A week without sharing so much as a kiss with Chie was a week that had Yu feeling pent up in more than one way!

Probably as a result of how fit she was, Chie’s pussy always squeezed him so securely it left Yu feeling as if every inch of her tunnel was dragging him back in every single time he pulled back. Even after all the months they’d been together and all the times she’d come back to his room, even with her pussy now thoroughly having taken the shape of his cock, she felt just as tight as that afternoon in his futon when she’d given him her first time. And now, in some small alleyway in the centre of the Inaba shopping district, as he pushed his cock relentlessly into her with the sounds of the public rising distantly all around them, her walls were coiled around him so hungrily it was as if she was instinctively milking every last drop of seed from him.

For some minutes now, his affectionate desire to savour as long as possible spent intimately with his lover had been losing out to an increasingly urgent need for release. And now, as Chie gave voice to her own encroaching limits, Yu finally realised he couldn’t hold back even a moment longer! And of course, since they were on their way to school and to their last day of Exams, he could hardly mess up her school uniform, which left only one option…

“Chie!”  
“AhhuuHHHHHH!”

Crying out her name without even a hint of restraint, Yu slammed into her one final time! Driving through her pussy until even her most sensitive, innermost walls were now stretched around him, his hips crashed against hers with enough power to lift her now fully from her feet, pushing her forwards until her chest was pressed flat against the alley wall, and he was locked in tight against her, pinning her in place! Chie’s voice rose out even louder than ever, screaming in shameless, wanton and unmistakably feminine delight!

Rope after thick, hot rope of cum erupted inside her- splattering heavily against her deepest walls, flooding her womb, and quickly gushing out down the rest of her thoroughly filled pussy, till it was splashing down her legs!

White light exploded for an instant within both their eyes, fading out even the haze surrounding them and they both held in place exactly where they stood- pressed tight against one another, with Chie held up against the alley wall by his strength, and Yu, still hard, squeezed to the hilt inside her.

“Wow…”  
“Yeah…”

…

Several minutes passed in a daze like that. And even once they’d recovered, the desire to continue burned hot within each of them, it was with no small regret that they forced it down. Staying longer in such an exposed state would have been dangerous, and they did still have to get to school. Ultimately, responsibility won out over desire.

And so, after a few minutes more, several heated kisses and a few tremulous touches atop still oversensitive skin, with her clothing now more or less back in order, Chie stumbled weakly out of the alley, holding onto Yu’s shoulder to make up for her still quivering legs. The fact that with every step she took the cum now soaking into her thighs, and spilling around her spats, left her red-faced and holding in yet another breathless moan did not help. For the first time she found herself thankful for the fog, at least she could hide her reactions until they got to school.

“Ah!”  
“Oh!”

And then, the same instant they stepped back onto the main road, the swirling winds spread the fog thin enough to offer a little more visibility… and their comfortable mood was replaced with a sudden, sharp shock!

“Wow… it really was them…”  
“I told you it was!”  
“… I don’t even know what to say.”

“A-Ahhaah..? Yukiko? Rise-chan? Naoto-kun? Wh-What are you guys doing here?”

“Good morning, girls.”

For the first time since he’d arrived in Inaba, Yu’s greeting (as overly casual as it was for the circumstance) went almost entirely ignored, barely acknowledged with more than a nod from either of the three other females of the Investigation Team.

“Chie-senpai! Geez! What are you even doing with Senpai like that? You know even if we couldn’t see you, we could still hear you right!? You were moaning so loud, I-I was getting embarrassed listening to you!”

“You’re so energetic this early, Chie! You… you really made it seem fun! Hmm, playing in the fog… I want to try it too!”

“Chie-senpai… is this really how you’ve spent the morning before your _final exam_?”

Rise’s light-hearted jealousy was normal. Yukiko’s curiosity was… somewhat expected. But, hearing such exasperation from Naoto, her underclassman, was more than enough to leave Chie squirming in mortification. A feeling that wasn’t helped one bit by facing down the younger girl with the sensation of Yu’s seed still hot across her thighs.

“I, ah… I was just hoping Yu-kun’s smarts might rub off on me?”

“*Snrk* More like rub off _in_ you!” Yukiko howled, cracking up delightedly at her own joke.

“Er…”

Thankfully, Yukiko’s distinctive laugh turned out to be something of a blessing in disguise.

“Hey? Hey! Yukiko? Is that you? Oi, Kanji, I think I heard the girls over here!”

“Ahhh! Yuki-chan! Oh, and I smell Rise-chan, and Naoto-chan too! Hhuuu, is that Chie-chan? She smells a bit different though…”

“E-Er, ah, hey, morning Yosuke, Teddie.”

And so, the rest of the girl’s talk was put aside with the arrival of the other men in their team.

Of course, trying to talk normally to the other males of their group with the feeling of her boyfriend’s cum still warm on her legs and inside her womb was not an experience Chie was in any way ready for. But the feeling of Yu covertly reaching down amid the fog and momentarily squeezing her hand made it a little easier. Her heart raced a little faster, and her steps picked up their pace, she still had a lot she needed to catch up with him about after all!

That lunchtime, Yu passed a long while with Chie.

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**Naoto’s Relief**

4th December.

A complicated mood had settled among the Investigation Team as they stepped out of Nametane’s hospital room, bidding the troubled man a soft farewell before closing the door behind them, walking once more out into a world that seemed wrapped up in a mystery hidden away from them.

More than anything else however, there was a refreshing sense of renewed unity and sense of purpose among them. Just like Nametane they had almost been misled by their previous assumptions, their fears and by the still illusive mastermind that appeared to be toying with everything from behind the scenes. But their determination had held strong, they’d retained their righteousness and once again, they were reaching out to find the truth hidden from sight! The recent events still laid heavily upon each of them, their fears and doubts amplified both by Nanako’s terrible state and by the encroaching winter’s chill. But those worries were underpinned now by the strength of their resolution- if they’d made it this far, then they _would_ see this through, the fog would be dispelled, the culprit brought to light, and at long last, justice would be wrought.

Tomorrow, the investigation would continue anew, and they would once again by scouring the town for whatever clues they could find. But, for today at least, they would clear their heads, reaffirm themselves, and prepare for everything still to come.

“*Ahem*, E-Er, Senpai?”

And, of all of them, none needed to clear her head more than their diminutive detective.

Reaching out and tugging lightly on the back of their leader’s uniform, she coughed awkwardly, her eyes sliding away the moment he turned towards her.

“Naoto?”

“Ah, er… I was just- do you mind if we speak for a moment before you go home? Er, privately? Th-There’s some things I could use your opinion on.”

The other girls exchanged looks, but no-one said anything.

“Of course.”

…

Yu knew the ins and outs of the hospital well, partially from his time working as a janitor, but most especially from the experiences he still remembered sneaking off with Sayoko before she’d left. Tracking down a quiet, unused room they could talk without being disturbed, just like she used to show him in those days, took only a matter of minutes.

Coaxing anything from Naoto once he’d brought her inside and sat her down beside him on one of the hospital beds however, was a matter of several more minutes.

Twisting her hands around each other as she stared into her lap, the only movements Naoto made to speak several times, but the words always seemed to die in her throat. Equally, she shifted herself minutely towards him several times, but always stopped just short of leaning against him. Despite how seriously she seemed to be concerned, Yu couldn’t help but be brought back to happy memories of the first few times he’d taken the awkward Bluenette back to his room, when she’d wound up sitting beside him on his couch, blushing herself into a frenzy and being unable to say more than to complain unconvincingly about how close he was until he was finally able to calm her down enough to relax. In this case at least, he simply needed to give her a little time and finally, after much consideration, she began to speak, her words coming out softly, but heavy with weight.

“I wanted to thank you.”

“Thank me? For what?”

“…For… For yesterday… and, and for always, I suppose. E-Ever since I’ve come here, ever since I’ve joined our team, you’ve always been there for me, I’ve come to rely on you. I was alone for so long, but now I can scarcely imagine it; it almost scares me how much I depend on you.”

“Naoto, come on, you know I rely on you just as much. We would have never gotten anywhere without you. We didn’t even realise the killer was still-”

A sharp shake of her head rejected his words, “No, you would have managed it, I know that I’m sure of it now, more than ever. You would have stayed true to yourself and… and you would have found the truth just the same… Wh-While I… Senpai… Just thinking about yesterday… You were the only one of us who thought clearly, even though you had the best reason not to be. I just…”

She swallowed heavily, and Yu knew better than to talk, instead he simply remained by her side, shifting close enough that his shoulder was resting against hers letting him lean into him even as little as she would allow herself.

“All last night, and all today… I just keep thinking about what I was considering… wh-what I suggested… Senpai. _Thank you_ …. Fo-For stopping us, for stopping me.”

Her whole body trembled as she spoke and now more than ever, the usually imposing form of the young detective seemed to vanish, leaving her seeming even smaller than ever. Her words were barely even a whisper, and her regret as heartfelt as he’d ever heard from Naoto; the woman who’d dedicated her entire life to justice had stood on the precipice of losing it to vengeance.

Throwing away his restraint, Yu couldn’t stand seeing her like this another moment. Pulling her into him, he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close into his chest, keeping her as secure in his arms as he thought she would bear. Surprisingly, despite their current location and her own insistence that they hide their relationship in public, Naoto made no movement to pull away, rather she sank softly into his embrace, shivering lightly against him and leaving absolutely no doubt that she was drawing comfort from his presence.

“I almost… an innocent man…”

“You didn’t do anything. And no one can blame you for what you might have thought in the heat of the moment,” he interrupted, firmly rejecting her guilt. Naoto’s anger, her loss of composure and everything she’d said in that room last night had all been for Nanako’s sake, it had all been her own fury and guilt at seeing such a sweet girl suffer. No matter anything else, he knew he would never fault her for any of it, “You had every reason to think he was behind everything, we all did, we caught him red-handed, we fought him when he was trying to hold her hostage! And… the thought of someone like that just getting away with it…”

Even knowing he was innocent, the very idea of it still rankled.

“You were the only one of us who saw through everything, the only one who kept us together,” she whispered in reply, “I’ll forever be grateful for that. I have a lot of memories of you, but I’m certain I’ll remember how you stopped us for the rest of my life. So… so, _thank you_.”

Her thin arms wrapped around him and she leaned fully into his chest, relaxing entirely into his embrace as her chin nuzzled against his shoulder and her body shifted into his arms.

“Senpai, I love you.”

“Naoto, you know I love you too.”

Looking down at his diminutive girlfriend, opening up to him in a way she was rarely able to do, Yu was left uncertain exactly what he should say. Even aside from everything she’d just admitted to him, this was a lot for him to suddenly process and it was all entirely uncharacteristic of her in a way that left him off balance. Naoto, more than anyone, was firm about keeping their relationship under wraps, she was never one to do anything in public and she was _never_ the one to initiate contact.

She was flexible, considerate and uncomplicated, far from a high-maintenance girlfriend, but being with her typically meant that he had to pay careful attention to the smallest hints or shifts in her demeanour, the small signs that told him she wanted to be held, or kissed, or caressed. To have her now pushing herself into him like this, sitting in a public location and squeezing herself around him entirely without prompting, in a way she rarely did even when they were alone was having an intense effect on him!

There was still a lot he knew they needed to discuss, a myriad of assurances he needed to answer her thanks… but Yu was at least perceptive enough to know that anything more would have to wait until she’d had more time to emotionally process everything. For now, the only thing he needed to concern himself with was being here for the woman he loved. Which, again, was having an intense effect on him.

Naoto’s hands tightened around his back, and there was now no way he could ignore the soft pressure of her remarkable bust pushing against him from where it was somehow padded almost flat under her shirt. He could smell the light citrus of her shampoo, feel the heat of her body against his, and even make out the way her breath was racing slightly faster as she slid closer against him.

“H-Hey, Naoto…” he warned, doing his best to avoid going further than she was comfortable, “If you keep going like this, I’m not going to be able to keep my hands off you…”

“Nnn… Senpai… it’s not as if you have to…”

!

Yu’s eyes went wide, staring in surprise down at where the beautiful young Detective Prince(ess)’s cheeks were stained red and where she was again avoiding his gaze. His blood surged in answer and all other concerns were pushed far, far away.

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

“Hhhaah, N-Naoto! That’s good, w-wow, you’re really squeezing me tight!”

“No! It’s ju-just because you’re so big!”

With her shirt pulled open and chest bindings now half undone, Naoto was lying on her back atop the spare hospital bed, pressing her hands onto either side of her massive breasts, forcing them together tight around Yu’s cock as he thrust himself blissfully between the soft, pillowy valley of her chest.

Following her lead, Yu had originally intended to ease her down completely, but the Bluenette had taken him by surprise once again, pulling him up over the bed until he was left straddling her, with his shaft enveloped warm between her mounds, then giving him her own whispered encouragement to go ahead.

“Mmmgh!”

Ending their conversation with her reply, Naoto returned her lips back to where they had previously been wrapped around the head of his cock- where several inches of his length could fill her awaiting mouth with each roll of his hips.

Yu groaned aloud, his body shuddering and desire throbbing hot. Between the heavenly soft heat of her breasts pressing tight around him and the heady, eager sensation of her lips and tongue working thoroughly around his cockhead every time he thrust himself forwards, his blood was racing face and his breath was coming in gasps within only a few minutes savouring her ministrations.

It was always like this with Naoto. It wasn’t why he loved her, but it was definitely something he loved about her: Sex with Naoto was a perfect expression of the person she truly was.

In contrast to her usual bearing, Naoto was always unabashedly and unashamedly feminine in bed. It seemed to be something she made a point of, that -for this at least- she didn’t need to be in control, and that she could express herself as a woman, without any hesitations or doubts. She always urged him to take the lead, to push her down and use her as he wished. And she always took great joy in using her mouth of breasts to pleasure him, with her own cute moans ringing out all the while!

And on the other side of the coin, just as she did with anything else, she was incredibly diligent in everything she did. Whatever she put her mind to she saw through, and so when she put her mind to his pleasure- there was nothing at all awkward or shy about how hungrily Naoto sucked on his cock, twisting her mouth and tongue around to tease at his most sensitive spots, matching her own pace to his even as she spurred him to drive himself into her with increasingly reckless abandon!

Of course, being who she was, when they were done and this all caught up to her and the adrenaline faded away, she would probably blush furiously red, roll away from him and refuse to say anything at all.

But worries like that were impossible to care about right now, at the moment it was taking almost all his focus just to force himself to remember to keep from moaning aloud as his cock quivered in place, tight between her huge breasts, and as her devoted suction threatened to milk out every last drop from him!

Just the sight alone of her flushed cheeks filled with his shaft and the cute, focussed expression on her face was almost enough to drive him over the edge.

“A-Ah!? Senpai!?”

But, of course, the more serious Naoto was about something, the more fun it was to tease her. That _was_ part of why he loved her.

Reaching down, Yu pushed his hands under the now loosened cloth bindings, catching her eyes for just a moment before tweaking her nipples between his fingers in time with a heavy thrust through her cleavage. And, unfortunately for her, probably due to how forcefully she’d always hidden them away, Naoto’s breasts were as sensitive as they were massive!

Her voice rang out in a sharp, lust-filled cry and her tiny body jolted in place beneath him.

“Feels good?”

“I-It wa-was already, nhgh, already feeling good!” She protested automatically, clearly too flustered to pay much attention to what she was saying, “I always love feeling you a-against me like this, you know that!”

With her body now trembling in response to his caresses, and her head now being tossed about with increasingly loud gasps of delight, the Bluenette was unable to focus quite the same amount of attention towards his cockhead. Which meant that Yu was able to fight back some scant amount of restraint, holding back his own peak just a minute longer, as he teased Naoto through to her own thoroughly delighted high!

Holding on as he best he could, and savouring her body as greedily as he desired, Yu thrust his cock harder through her mounds, delighting in the sensations enveloping his length just as much as the moans he could hear gasped out beneath him.

And Naoto lapped at his cock just as greedily, pressing adoring kisses into his cockhead as much as she could manage, between the shivers of bliss tingling down her spine. Between the welcome sensation of his shaft, thick, hard and hot between her breasts and the overwhelming feeling of his fingers skilfully teasing her now thoroughly oversensitive nipples with each movement he made, Naoto succumbed entirely, giving up any resistance and drowning eagerly in ecstasy as the man she loved toyed with her just as he wished.

The hospital bed creaked and rattled under them, but even that sound was drowned out entirely by the sounds of their voices crying out together, longer, louder, and ever more wantonly with each passing moment.

Of course, Yu was well past being able to hold back, within minutes the fiery ache for release was roiling unstoppably within him, beyond what he could possibly restrain. However, scraping together what remained of his now thoroughly tested reserves, he held on, passing each second one by one… until-

“S-S-Senpai! Senpai! I’m! I-I, I can’t!”

“It’s fine! Let’s cum together!”

His world coalesced to a single point, the rampaging pleasure blazing to a crescendo and, at long last, with one final roar, he surged unstoppably to his peak and his release erupted!

And already at the verge of her own climax, her whole body flushed hot and thoughts utterly scattered, Naoto came the instant she felt his seed splashing warm and thick across her face!

Lost in happy bliss, far beyond thought, she acted almost entirely on instinct- seeking him out automatically, and drinking down as much of his seed as she could manage, until her mouth was flooded with his cum and his taste was thick down her throat. But, despite everything that he’d gotten up to the previous day, after their confrontation with Nametane in the hospital, Yu hadn’t had any possibility of release since, which left her facing down far more than she could possibly handle! Again, and again, his cock twitched hot from where it was held tight between her breasts, first caught within her lips and then shaking free in the air! Rope after viscous rope of seed landed heavily across Naoto’s delighted face, until full streams of his essence were spread out from her forehead, to her cheeks, over her mouth and pooling all the way down along her neck. Once again, the Detective Prince’s beautiful, noble visage was stained entirely with his cum. And, just as usual, she was beaming unabashedly happy, at the wanton delight of it.

“Hhaa…”

Breathing hard, Yu savoured the sight. Somehow, he doubted it was one he’d ever get tired of.

Letting out a soft laugh of her own, Naoto closed her eyes, relaxing back into the mattress under her and simply taking some time to relish in the sensations, as much as the aftershocks still washing through her.

Some minutes passed just like that, before either of them spoke again.

“Nnn… Senpai… That’s… not fair.”

“Ah-hha… Sorry, was that too much?”

“No, not at all,” she shook her head, punctuating her words by leaning up and pressing another soft kiss on the cockhead still lying hard between her breaths, drawing out yet another sharp breath from her lover, “But… but if you do this much to me… I can’t calm down! I want… Mnnng… but we can’t, not here.”

He nodded, filling in the gaps of her desire easy enough as he stroked a hand softly through her hair. Even as surprisingly forthright as she’d been today, Naoto still obviously had limits about just how far she could go in such a dangerous setting.

“Do you want to come back to my place tonight?”

Surprising him yet again, she shook her head another time. Pressing another soft kiss into his glans when he raised an eyebrow.

“No… No, today it’s okay… There’s no-one home, s-so, so, Senpai, come back to my place instead!”

Yu’s jaw dropped open and he stared dumbfounded in speechless amazement! She really was being bold today!

That morning, Yu passed a long while with Naoto.

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**Margaret’s Request**

12th December.

Coming near the end of a long, trying and ultimately fulfilling year, Yu walked through the icy Inaba streets with a sense of completed purpose in his steps. The sun shone on the countryside town once again, the fog had disappeared and the mystery at long last appeared to have been solved. Adachi was in prison, the strange mastermind they’d come across had been defeated, and life had returned to how it was supposed to be.

Peaceful days reigned once more and by all accounts, the mission that had driven the Investigation Team all this time was at its end.

Of course, that was no reason for him to lose touch with those who had helped him along the way. Which was why, yet again, Yu was making his way through the shopping district, with his fingers wrapped around a small ultramarine key kept hidden inside his pocket.

The key itself was a curious thing, something of a constant reminded -if he had ever needed one- that the strangeness of their journey was not something from his imagination. It appeared in his hands whenever he thought about it, then disappeared when he lets his mind wander flitting in and out of reality seemingly by nothing but his own will. Perhaps it was just an elaborate metaphor, representing nothing more or less than that he was welcome to the so-called Velvet Room whenever he wished to visit? It probably wasn’t worth dwelling on, and after all the outlandish things he’d seen and done throughout the last few months, something like this hardly gave him pause.

Similarly, he was well aware that his action of keeping the key hidden away from sight was completely pointless. It’s ethereal nature meant it could never be lost or stolen from him and he’d long since confirmed that no-one else seemed to even be able to see it any more than they could see the vibrant blue door that had taken up residence in the middle of the shopping district.

But, when he drew it out, it fit into the lock just as surely as ever, and as the door swung open, he was once again awash with the sensation of stepping into another world- of finding himself once more seated as the guest in a luxurious limousine, still heading towards an unknown destination.

“Oh? This is unexpected… Welcome, to the Velvet Room.”  
“Ah! You came! It’s been boring here, so I was hoping you’d show up!”

Strange.

His welcome was as warm as ever, but something was different. Blinking away the white light that always seemed to encompass his vision as he adjusted to the comfortable car interior, Yu looked around.

Marie was in her usual place, looking suddenly flustered as she hurriedly shoved a small stack of papers into her bag and then (mostly) out of sight.

Margaret too was in her usual location, seemingly as serene as ever as she closed the Persona Compendium she’d been studying and turned her attention towards him.

Igor, strangely, was nowhere to be seen.

“The old man’s gone out,” Marie summed up, as bluntly as ever, dismissing the absence with a shrug.

“Indeed,” conversely, Margaret drew her thoughts out in much more considered contemplation, “How strange… for the Guest to arrive while the master is away, and for the three of us to meet alone? Is this too the machinations of fate?”

Yu nodded, not surprised by her reaction. This had only happened once before, and he recalled how Margaret had considered it an auspicious event. That had been the moment the two of them had begun growing closer together, where she too had become, in her own words, part of his “world” rather than simply the assistant on his journey she touted herself as.

Marie, predictably, scoffed, “What’s the big deal? You’re always coming here when _I’m_ away, what difference does it make? He’ll be back later, so let’s just go somewhere, you can do whatever it is you came for when we get back!”

“No, that won’t do,” Margaret rejected that plan with a sharp shake of her head, “This room is bound tight to our Guest’s fate, just as we two are. Nothing here happens without a reason, there must be meaning in this too.”

Blowing out a sigh, Marie rolled her eyes, sinking back into her seat with crossed arms.

“You have something in mind?” Yu prompted, offer a small shrug towards the bored amnesiac before turning back towards the platinum-haired assistant.

Margaret paused a moment, humming quietly to herself as her brows furrowed in thought. She was hardly one to wear her emotions on her sleeve, which made this uncharacteristically pensive look all the more surprising.

“I wonder…” she answered cryptically, her gaze shifting past him as she chewed on her lip, “Such a thing… I am not unaware of my own heart’s yearning… but as a resident of the Velvet Room, to even consider…”

At length she breathed out a difficult sigh.

“Sister… is this the path you followed?”

Marie scoffed again, louder, “Oh, quit being so dramatic!” That felt just a little rich coming from her, but Yu wisely held his tongue on that matter.

“Margaret?”

Pursing her lips tightly together, for a long time she simply considered him, her eyes travelling across every inch of his body, leaving Yu with the feeling as if he was being examined right to the inner depths of his soul. And eventually, the tension she was holding onto seemed to quietly flow from her.

“A fate that links the two of us and Marie as well… there is only one meaning I can imagine in our meeting at this moment. Only one truth that remains yet uncovered between the three of us.”

So saying, she waved her hands gracefully through the air, and from her fingertips came a number shining silver tarot cards, 23 in total, with the exact same designs Yu had seen within his mind’s eye so many times now.

“You have done very well in your time here, the bonds you have formed among those around you shine with incredible light. The power contained within your _World_ has been given tremendous strength.”

Indeed, just as she had said, -save for the slightly dull sheen of the Hunger Arcana- all the cards were emitting a beautiful, soft lustre, one that bathed the entire room in their glow. Even sitting where he was, almost a metre away from the closest of them, Yu could feel the warmth emitting from them, the same warmth that resonated with the bonds held within his heart. It was an impressive display.

“And, even among these bonds, there are those that hold within them a truly remarkable power- those with whom you have shared the closest intimacy of your heart and soul.”

With a further wave of her hand, the cards disappeared, twinkling out of existence one by one, until only 6 remained.

Chariot.  
Priestess.  
Lovers.  
Fortune.  
Aeon.  
And Empress.

“Can you feel the difference? These relationships are unique, even among all the other connections you have made.”

Yu nodded, that much was clear even at just a glance. Looking at them alone now, it was clear that each of these shone brighter and with greater warmth than any of the previous cards Margaret had displayed.

When he focussed on the Fortune card, his heart welled up with memories of Naoto- of sitting alongside her as they eagerly worked together to decipher the Phantom Thief’s clues, the sight of that same simple joy of discovery and of mystery solving being rekindled within her. He remembered the nervous terror he’d felt building up his courage to confess his feelings towards her. He remembered that afternoon, the first time she’d requested to come back to his place, the sound of hear moans in his ears and the feeling of her small body wrapped tight around his.

“Ah…”

It was a strange sensation, yet another almost unimaginable one to add to his seemingly ever-growing list. It was as if he was looking at a visual representation of the bond he shared with someone he loved, an encapsulation of all the feelings, all the warmth, all the memories and all the hopes held within his heart. Strange enough that he couldn’t put it into words, but it was also in no way unwelcome, turning his attention from Tarot to Tarot, the same scene played out each time and Yu was repeatedly bathed in the warmth and affection of those he’d spent so much time with.

Looking at the Priestess card he remembered Yukiko’s slowly improving attempts to cook for him, the ever present sense of one step forwards and occasionally two steps backwards that accompanied all her meals, but also the deep love she put in each of them, the feelings he knew she worked hard to try convey to him. Looking at the Chariot, he saw once again Chie’s face burning with embarrassment as she gathered up the courage to push him (exceedingly carefully) down onto his couch, and the way her fingers had fumbled so nervously on the buckles to his belt, he’d ended up having to help her pull it open. Lover’s reminded him of Rise’s slender body trembling in his arms when she’d fully opened up to him, crying and fearful, lost and seeking comfort as much as an anchor to cling to. And Aeon sent him back to the hill overlooking Inaba, with Marie’s arms tight around his neck and her lips opened clumsily against his own as she sought to match the dance his tongue led hers on.

It was as incredible as it was wonderful, and nothing could have kept the smile from Yu’s face as he basked in it. Each of the cards was filled seemingly almost to bursting with bright happiness, warm fulfilment, and beloved memories of all the times they’d shared together.

All but one.

“You’ve noticed then?” Margaret nodded, gathering his attention as she tapped her index finger against the Empress tarot, “This bond shines just as brightly, and just as lovingly as the others, but it stands alone, unique even among the unique. Unlike the others, it shines only with the light of feelings strongly held, but as yet unfulfilled.”

“Huh? What’re you even talking about?” Marie huffed, once again, but her attention barely drifted to the other woman this time, and even her words seemed distant. With her eyes focussed on the Aeon card and her face blushing a deep crimson, she was visibly distracted, lost in her own world of memories and times spent together, “If you’ve got something to say, just say it.”

Margaret continued regardless, a further wave of her hand serving to dismiss all the cards but the Aeon and the Empress.

“This, I believe, is the reason for our meeting today. The three of us have come together like this as a reminder of, and a comparison to, the bonds we share.”

Drawing her gaze from the where the Aeon was spinning ahead of the raven-haired Amnesiac, to where the Empress was turning just a small distance away from herself, she gave Yu a deploy meaningful look.

“Do you recall, near the start of your journey, I told you that Marie’s fate was bound to you own? But, as you must know, that is no less true for me either. As our guest, I have always been devoted to your assistance, that is the very reason I was summoned here by our Master… but it is not only the bond of assistance that binds us. Do you not recall our own clandestine meeting? The time our two fates were joined for the first time? I have thought of it often... many times since… then.”

Her face was blushing a light pink as she spoke, but her words and her composure was as perfectly controlled as ever.

“I asked then that you entangle me in the same strand of fate that you follow- and ever since that moment, I have been shackled to your destiny no less than Marie is. My fate is twinned with yours just the same. My heart beats in time with yours no less fervently than hers does.”

Standing up from where he’d been sitting and making his way over towards her, Yu found himself almost dazzled by the sight of Margaret. For the first time in all the time he’d known her, he was surprised to see a moment of clear weakness from the almost unflappable seeming woman. She held neither doubt, nor hesitation, there wasn’t a single trace of any regret in any of her words, but simply the feeling of a woman charting through unfamiliar territory. A woman reaching through the fog, to find the truth buried beyond sight.

“How strange… I realise now that I have known this for some time now…” she whispered, “As a resident of the Velvet Room, surely to even think of such things is a sin. So, I ask nothing more from our meeting, it is only a reminder, as… as I said. But I at least wanted you to understand my own fee-Mmmph!?”

Margaret’s lips were soft and warm. She jolted suddenly in his embrace, surprise and shock rendering her momentarily stiff in his arms, but even as the moment passed she made no attempt to pull away, rather her eyes fluttered closed and she sank into him instead, pressing her mouth tentatively against his own.

Sliding his hands around her back and pulling the beautiful attendant now against him, Yu could feel her always perfectly composed body shiver, just one single time. Perhaps in excitement, perhaps in nervousness, perhaps both. In return, Margaret’s hands traced adoringly across his chest, stroking across his musculature and touching him as if she’d yearned to do so for longer than she even knew. His fingers stroked across her cheeks and she shivered once more, moving her mouth carefully in answer to his own as her lips parted wider and she breathed out a quiet, almost imperceptible moan.

Time slowed to a crawl between them like that, and then caught up with them all at once a few minutes later when she suddenly pushed away, her cheeks flushed bright pink and breath now racing in quick pants.

“O-Oh my! So bold! To imagine you would so brazenly steal a maiden’s lips!”

“Isn’t that what you taught me?” he answered, lifting her chin up towards him and dropping his other hand to her waist, pulling her in tight against him, tight enough that he could feel her body now shiver hot against him, “The heart is shaken more by a single action than by a thousand words.”

“Ah…”

He kissed her again, and this time Margaret’s arms linked around his neck as she let herself surrender completely to his embrace.

Just as she herself had told him, there was no need for words when actions would have more meaning. He now knew exactly how she felt, and she knew his own heart for sure in return. Really though, Yu thought, as he stroked his fingertips across Margaret’s cheeks, running his hand then through her sleek platinum hair, it was all a rather elaborate way to tell him she felt left out.

“Mm-hhhaa…”  
“Mmphhha…”

“Huh, what are- EH!? H-Hey!” of course, the sound of their kisses soon caught Marie’s attention even as distracted as she was by the Aeon card, “What the hell!? Hey! You jerk! You can’t just kiss another woman in-front of me! What do you think you’re do-MmMMPH!?”

Breaking away from Margaret as Marie stalked towards them, Yu slid his arm around the poet’s waist in a way they were both very familiar with, tugging her towards him just the same.

“MMMM!? Mmm…nnghmmm…”

Marie jolted in his arms for a moment, but the moment passed, and her resistance passed with it. Relaxing into him just as comfortably as she had in all the visions of their past she’d been enjoying, her hands clung to his collar as she let him pull her down to the seat beside him, and opposite Margaret.

“You know I love you too, Marie.”

“Y-You… Argh! I can’t believe this! You stupidhandsomeplayboywonderfuljerk! Why do you always make things so hard for me to deal with!?”

Despite her words, the raven-haired woman’s face was dyed bright pink and her lips were curled up in the same happy smile she wore whenever they were together. Matching with Margaret on the other side of him, she linked her hands in around his waist, leaning into the man she loved with a soft moan.

One that was echoed by the other woman a moment later when Yu did the same to her, easing the Ruler Over Power into his right side, and drawing her smoothly into another soft kiss.

The next several minutes passed just like that. With each woman on either side of him, leaning into their Guest, trading kisses back and forth as his attention moved from the Aeon to the Empress and back, their arms warm around his waist and his holding just as securely onto them.

“G-Geez… th-this is ridiculous,” by now Marie’s hands had slid eagerly under his shirt, tracing soft caresses over his muscles as her breath raced, “Why am I just going along with this?”

“Hahhh, this must be also the nature of the Wild Card. To so comfortably hold an Arcana in either hand is but second nature to you?” Margaret’s face was flushed red and her usual perfectly controlled composure had melted eagerly under the heady exhilaration now radiating from her, “P-Please, go ahead, just like this! Hold nothing back and show us both the infinite possibility that rests within you!”

“H-Huh, Margaret!? Are you crazy? Are you really suggesting that h-hheeeee… nhGHHH! Y-Yu! W-Wait, where are you touchi-nnghhh! Ahh, hha… th-that’s good…” 

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

“O-OH! My! Th-This is wonderfully intense! AnnhHAAA! M-Marie, is this what you’ve been doing all those times you left with our dear Guest?”

“N-No! Not every time! Just, just in the last few months! Hnnng, it, it’s better in his room anyway, there’s more space!”

“Hah! Then, then I take it back, all those things I said about you in your absence. To think you knew such joy while, nhhha, while I remained blind. Perhaps you truly are the wisest of us after all.”

“Hah, it’s about time yo- Huh, wait, what’ve you been saying without me!?”

Marie’s only response was Margaret’s moans peaking even higher as Yu’s cock stretched the tight walls of her pussy around him once again, pushing through all the way to the Velvet Room attendant’s womb.

Perhaps as a factor of her otherworldly existence, the platinum-haired woman’s clothing had vanished against his insistent touch, leaving her now on her hands and knees, completely naked on the long luxurious side-seat of the limo, throwing her head back in delighted ecstasy each time her beloved guest’s length was sheathed inside her once again.

Marie’s clothing had come with no such convenience, but Yu was masterfully adept at stripping his amnesiac lover by now. So she was left wearing just her gloves and stockings, lying directly under Margaret, with her hands around the other woman’s waist and her hips pushing up insistently towards where the other woman was being claimed atop her, as their bodies grinded hot together.

“Geez, you really are th-HHHAA! Nghh! F-F-Finally! Yes!”

And just her fellow attendant, Marie’s voice rang out in the same exalting cry when Yu dragged his length out from Margaret’s pussy and drove himself roughly once again back into his raven-haired lover!

His fingers were entwined with Marie’s, with both of them holding tight to the generous curve of Margaret’s round waist, holding the older woman firmly in place as she writhed before him. Pressing their bodies tightly together, keeping all three of them moving in the same rhythm, Yu’s body was surging with rapture as he greedily alternated between both incredible beauties- He drove himself roughly to the deepest depths of Marie’s pussy, until she was shivering in delight and her delight was sung around the room. Then, he swapped back to Margaret’s own eager tunnel, smoothly (and gently) sheathing his length into the attendant, until she was cooing his name and her walls were clenched tight around his shaft.

It was an incredible, depraved, hedonistic bliss, but one that filled his heart with warmth as much as it sent his body throbbing with desire.

He loved both of them, and he had clearly felt their own affection returned towards him. Margaret’s demonstration had left no doubt of that. So now, being so tightly squeezed by two women he cared so desperately for, within two such unbelievable pussies and watching as both of their beautiful bodies writhed together in pleasure from his cock, moaning his name… it was almost beyond description. Thankfully the act of switching between them, as well as the presence of mind needed to best treat each woman, was enough to allow him to hold off his own release long enough to at least fully savour every last drop of this shared bliss.

Marie and Margaret rocked and grinded together with every thrust. The poet’s perfect beauty pressing tight against the attendant’s flawless porcelain skin, and each of them flushed deep, both with affection and arousal.

Margaret’s modest bust was dragged back and forth over Marie’s large breasts as her body was rocked in place by the gentle, insistent force of Yu’s thrusts. Her innermost walls were stretched around his cockhead, pushed deeper inside her than she’d ever believed possible, and then it felt as if her entire body was clinging instinctively around him as he ground himself smoothly back out almost the full length of her tunnel, hitting every one of her most sensitive spots inside her as he did so. Both sets of now thoroughly oversensitive nipples were rubbed tight against one each other, with the irresistible friction leaving them both singing out in delight.

Marie’s clit rolled back and forth across Margaret’s own as Yu sheathed himself back inside his raven-haired lover. Her back arched instinctively off the couch against the pressure, leaving her grinding even tighter against the other woman, and sending both their bodies shuddering blissfully in joy. Her fingers clung tight to Margaret’s hips, pulling the other woman with her against his every movement, and her hips bucked in ecstasy as they were both send hurtling through another shared peak.

“W-Wow…”

Loosing out a low groan of his own as the pleasure surging within him rose even higher, Yu forcibly held onto what scraps of restraint he could maintain. Being so comfortably wrapped up around two women he loved was almost maddeningly pleasurable, hearing them moan his name and watching as their incredibly bodies were entwined tight around one another left him aching with need. It felt almost too good to resist as it was, the urge to simply drown himself in pleasure and lose himself entirely in delighting in these two women was almost more than he could stand.

But it was the thin trail of blood he could see along Margaret’s thighs (now mixed thoroughly with her juices) that held him back. He knew very well that Marie preferred it when he was rough with her, so it was fine for him to simply slam himself into her and make her scream out his name, but no matter how confident she acted, Margaret was new to all this, she deserved far more care than that, no matter how wild she was driving him!

Thankfully, he’d realised even from the very first moment he’d eased himself inside his devoted attendant that her claim of being connected to his soul in just the same manner as Marie was no exaggeration.

Yu loved Marie deeply, of course, the time they’d spent together this year was something he would cherish for the rest of his life. But even beyond that, he’d always been amazed at just how addictive sex with her was. From the first time they’d touched, to their first kiss, to the night she’d given him her first time, their bodies had come together with neither hesitation, nor clumsiness, acting seemingly in a natural, perfect harmony. Somehow it felt as if his soul was matched to hers in the intimacy, and the hours had simply fallen away in bliss. It was a sensation that’d always been unique to her and the only explanation he’d ever had was Margaret’s words about how Marie was bonded to him…

…And, so he was equally amazed now to find that the exact same bond was surely true with the Velvet Attendant herself. Margaret’s body shook hot in ecstasy against his, her walls coiled and pulsed tight around him each thrust and tighter still with her every peak. And, throughout it all, her hips rolled back confidently towards him in perfect synch with his movements, exactly how Marie always did. If Marie was his soul mate, then Margaret must be no less than her equal, because the sensation inside her, as if Margaret was wrapping every inch of herself around him and caressing every last millimetre of his shaft in was exactly the same as with his amnesiac lover, and it pushed him just as forcefully over the edge!

Time always seemed to pass differently inside the Velvet Room, but even so, and even with the scraps of restraint he managed to force himself through, Yu could only hold back the inevitable for so long.

“O-Oh! Hhn, y-you’re about to cum?” Marie, of course, knew that from the moment he tensed up. She had never needed any kind of warning to understand him, “W-Well, what’re you waiting for? You’ve been holding back long enough, haven’t you? Hurry up! D-Do it inside me already! I… nhha, hha, I want to feel it!”

“I see! This is it, the moment I have long been waiting for!” Margaret added, her usually calm voice now singing loud with passion he’d never previously imagined from the stoic beauty, “Come then, show it to me! Drown me in your power and bind me as forever yours!”

Two offers, each good enough to make his head spin. Whatever had still remained of Yu’s restraint was immediately vanquished.

Even so, his decision was clear.

Dragging his cock roughly back out through the length of Marie’s pussy -and earning a shuddering moan from her, as her hips raised up into the air at his withdrawal- Yu immediately pushed himself forwards, his hands clenching forcefully around Margaret’s smooth round hips as he hilted himself within her one final time, stretching her virgin-tight walls around him all the way to her womb!

Crying out in marvellous delight, Margaret jolted suddenly in place, her head thrown back and entire body shivering as electric shocks of pleasure shot through her from the very instant she felt his release erupt within her! Her vision swirled, her thoughts were scattered in a haze of lust, and the peak she’d been rushing through just at feeling him hilted within her exploded with intensity beyond her imagination!

Feeling the Velvet Attendant pushed down even rougher atop her, feeling the sheer power of their lover’s final thrust and the intensity of his release resonating right through to her, Marie felt every last shudder and pulse of their shared orgasm, far more than enough to send her crashing headlong through her own dizzying peak, with her voice crying out in just the same sweet rapture.

Groaning aloud without even realising he was doing so, Yu’s world almost faded to white mist as he finally released everything he’d been holding back into the platinum-haired woman! His cock twitched and pulsed inside the almost painfully tight confines of her pussy, shooting out heavy, thick jets of seed, flooding her womb and stuffing her pussy full of his essence, until it was left splashing out, down her thighs and onto Marie below.

The singular instant of his release seemed to last a blissful eternity. Warped and enhanced by the nature of the Velvet Room, the moment stretched on within Yu’s mind as each shiver and pulse of Margaret around him and Marie below him was felt with unparalleled ecstasy. The space was said to be a reflection of his heart, and right now his heart was filled with nothing but these two and the feelings shared among them. It was a heady, intoxicating bliss, one that left him gasping both for breath and words.

And finally, as his breath raced, body trembled, and consciousness flew through the heavens…

“H-Hey… Why did you finish inside her!? That’s not fair, I’ve been with your longer, I have seniority!”

…He was brought right back to earth by Marie’s complaining.

Yu smiled, reaching out with one hand to stroke Margaret’s hair, earning a purr from the now thoroughly dazed woman. And with the other to caress Marie’s cheek turning her weak post-orgasmic pout into a soft smile.

“You know I love you too, Marie.”

“D-D-Don’t just say that while you’ve still _inside another woman_! What are you even thi- AH! HhhAA! H-Hey, give, give me some warning before you, be-nnghh, before you, Ah! Do-Don’t just sh-shove it in! Wait! I-I-I jus-just came really hard, I’m still, still, hhhAH! Nhhg! Ah! _I love you too_!”

“Mmmm… Me too, of course. We shall both be with you, forever.”

Now long since forgotten by all three occupants, both remaining Tarot cards were still spinning slowly through the air. And both were now shining bright with the same hue, bathing the entire limo in their warm glow.

That evening, Yu passed a long while with Margaret and Marie.

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**The Investigation Team’s Celebration**

24th December.

After a long and thoroughly eventful year, Christmas Eve had finally arrived, and the party in the Doujima Household was well underway. Or, at least, the part of the celebrations that they had all been looking forward to, was well underway-

“Mmmhhmm, ah hehe, _Senpai_ ~”  
“Mm, *shlup*, *shlup*, hhhaa.”  
“Heh, look Chie, mmmm, he’s twitching…”  
“Y-Yeah… Mmm, does it feel good like this Yu-kun?”

“Hh-Ah, hha… That’s… Wow, that feels…”

-The cake, snacks and various assorted gifts had all been stacked on the low table in the centre of Yu’s room, and then promptly pushed aside for later. Instead, the only thing any of the five occupants were concerned with was where Yu was sitting on his couch, leaning back heavily into the seat, with his legs spread wide, clothing pulled open, and most importantly, his four female teammates all kneeling together, working their mouths up and down the length of his rock-hard cock!

Chie and Yukiko were huddled in closest to him, with their lips wrapped tight around the base of his cock, their tongues meeting together time and again as they laid heavy, lusty kisses all around his girth.

Squeezing in tight against them both, Rise and Naoto were sharing the upper half of his length between them, running their lips around his shaft and holding him twitching, tight between them, as they kissed around his cockhead.

Rather than Christmas Cheer, or hopes for the new year, the room was filled entirely with the sounds of the girl’s eager moans and of four pairs of lips smacking together in a wanton, discordant symphony up and down, and fully around their leader’s cock. And increasingly, the room was filling even louder with the sound of Yu’s own resultant gasps and his heavy breathing, ringing out in reply as the minutes passed and the pleasure built towards a dizzying high!

This had been going on for some minutes now, long enough that Yu felt as if he was losing his mind!

With the entire night still stretched out to enjoy in-front of them, none of the girls were in any hurry. Rather, they were each taking their time, sharing his cock and heated kisses between themselves but keeping their own pace, leaving him completely at the mercy of four different sets of lips, tongues and kisses all working over his shaft however each of them pleased, all showing their love for him in their own manner.

Rise was as excitable and eager as ever. Her lips kissed up and down the head of his cock in a breathlessly fast pace and she moaned happily into his cockhead whenever she met Naoto there, wrapping their lips together in a warm kiss with his glans shared between them.  
Naoto was as thorough and diligent as he’d come to expect from her. Turning her head this way and that, she trailed her mouth along his shaft in slow, deliberate motions, letting her tongue trail along his undercarriage and pressing herself against all the most sensitive spots at the same time.  
Chie was the gentlest and the most careful of them all. Pressing herself in tight against him, and caressing his balls softly with her fingers, she locked lips with Yukiko around his shaft, feeling him twitching and pulsing between them, and always taking extreme care to show her protective affection.  
Yukiko indulged happily in her curiosity. Linking her hand with Chie’s and teasing his balls alongside her, she shifted her tempo by the moment, running her tongue up and down along his length, holding her friend in a heavy cock-sharing kiss one moment and pressing her own along his base a moment later, she beamed happily at all his reactions.

It was an incredible sight, just looking down and each of his four female team-mates, women he loved dearly, all pushing themselves hungrily into his shaft, teasing and caressing him in their own affectionate ways, was enough to leave his heart racing. Feeling himself pleasured so thoroughly, as if from four different directions, even if he had wanted to hold back, it would have been impossible! His toes curled, his breath raced, and with no-one else around to hear them, he moaned aloud, leaning back into the couch, and losing himself entirely in the rush of pleasure!

“O-Ohh! It’s getting even bigger! You’re really excited, huh, Senpai?”  
“Mm, go ahead Yu-kun,” Yukiko added, panting with her own exhilaration, “Let it out, all over us!”

“Y-Yeah!” Yu gasped his agreement, his body tensing up as the pleasure surged finally out of control! Watching as the girls each pulled back, their mouths hanging open and eye shining with excitement as they squeezed themselves together, his hips jolted suddenly forward, his cock twitching one final time in the air, ready to unload across each of his four waiting lovers!

“!”

Or at least, that was what was supposed to happen!

“MmmmmMMMMMMMMPHHMMM!”

Instead, right as his shaft shuddered on the precipice of release, Naoto suddenly dived forwards, grabbing onto his waist and wrapping her lips once more around his cock! Throwing herself into him, in the space of less than a second, her mouth sank around his cock, swallowing him directly into her throat in one smooth, well-practiced motion!

Already well past his limits, Yu came the instant he found himself enveloped in the warmth of Naoto’s mouth, leaving his cock throbbing, twitching and unloading thick, hot blasts of cum all the way down her throat even as Naoto took him in, right to the very base of his shaft! His Jolted forwards by her actions, and eyes wide with surprise, Yu’s hands clung instinctively to the back of the Bluenette’s head, bent over almost double around her as his body shuddered and his release erupted out!

Naoto’s hands clung desperately to his waist… But her grip slackened slowly by each passing moment as her heady moan weakened, her small body shook and her eyes began rolling up in her head.

Until finally, a few seconds later, she reeled back, overcome. Her throat and mouth were flooded with his seed and his cock slipped from between her lips with a dazed gurgle!

“Ah!” Chie smiled as several jets of seed splashed heavily across her face.  
“O-Ohhh…” Yukiko relaxed as several more landed over her.  
“Wha!?” Rise pouted as she was left out.

Breathing heavily, Yu slumped back down into the seat, having been through this more than once, he knew well enough to stay out of it. The girls however, immediately rounded on the Detective Prince… or at least Rise did, and was joined a few moments later after Chie and Yukiko had cleaned each other off.

“N-Naoto! That was so mean! Why did you do that!?”

“Ahh…” it took Naoto another minute to recover enough to speak. Shaking away her own dizzy high, as aftershocks of delight rippled through her, she composed herself as much as was possible for someone sitting naked before their lover, with his seed dripping down their chin, “M-My apologies. Mnmn… I understand that was selfish of me- however, I believe it was a necessary action. To be clear… that was revenge for the last time, when I invited Rise back home with me and Yu-senpai, and she did exactly that to me, _on my own bed_!”

Rise suddenly became a lot more interested in the floor, “Aheheh…Heh…”

“Again, I apologise Yukiko-senpai, Chie-senpai, but I needed to teach this thieving cat a lesson.”

“That’s okay,” Chie nodded, understandingly, “Yeah, she’s done exactly the same to me too.”

“But now, Naoto-kun’s the one who’s stolen from us…” Yukiko frowned.

*Tchak*

And then, right as the moment lingered between them, the door suddenly swung open and everyone turned to watch as two more women strode in.

“Ah, I see now,” Margaret nodded, raising an eyebrow as she made her way into the room, entirely unflustered by the naked bodies spread out before her, “This explains why no-one came to greet us. I was concerned something was amiss with the ringing device at the entrance.”

“What the hell!? You started without us!?” Marie stalked in behind her, pouting at all in attendance, very much flustered by the naked bodies spread out before her, “I can’t believe this! You stupidhandsomeplayboyhorndogwonderfuljerk!”

“Hmm,” gracefully setting aside her own gift, Margaret strode towards the group, her clothes disappearing without even so much as a wave of her hand, the sight of the beautiful platinum-haired woman’s suddenly naked body instantly capturing everyone’s attention, “Then, since it seems these women have already had a taste, there shall be no objections if I go ahead.”

“H-Hey!” Marie, of course, was only a step behind her. Despite her complaints, she’d been pulling her belt open since stepping into the room, “Me too!”

That night, Yu passed a long while with everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And there we go! This is the part where I gush about Marie, because goddamn did I like Marie! I’d only ever played Vanilla and I’d seen and heard all the hate for Marie over the years, so I went into Golden with some real cautious expectations. But man, I have to wonder if the anime is what soured people on her, because she’s great! I really, really liked her!
> 
> And replaying P4 as P4G really reminded me of just how incredibly GREAT it was. I think part of me had wondered if my love for 4 was built at least partially on nostalgia, but it really is just that good. It was better than I remembered it being, better written, more fun, more heartfelt, just an absolutely fantastic game all the way through and definitely my favourite in the whole series.
> 
> I don’t know if anyone would say anything, but lemme head it off at the pass by saying let’s not have a discussion about honorifics. Yeah, I realise it might be out of character for Chie and Yukiko to call Yu, Yu-kun even while in a committed sexual relationship with him, and it’s inconsistent in other parts, but it’s inconsistent in the same way the English localisation is. I was very tempted to go by the Japanese dub (ie. Chie calling Yosuke Hanamura and him calling her Satonaka etc) but that would’a been even more awkward, so let’s just roll with it. I think it’s largely correct as per the English dub, and if it’s not then you’ve got my apologies.
> 
> This was meant to be just a momentary distraction, it took longer than expected, but hopefully it was a fun one. Back to Fire Emblem after this.
> 
> Anyway, again just the same, I hope you guys are all keeping safe in these turbulent times. And as always, more information about my story statuses as well as a weekly updates and any other details can be found at:
> 
> http://jlcdavenport.blogspot.com


End file.
